Understood
by ChocoboMuffins
Summary: Clive has gotten out of prison, but has no where to go. Knowing that a certain gentleman could never refuse to help someone in need, he heads over there. But what happens when said gentleman and his apprentice aren't there?
1. Chapter 1

I heard the rusted gates slowly creak open before they slammed against the fence. As I walked out into the cool autumn evening, I turned back once to look at the place I had been locked away in for the past two years. Shuddering slightly, I quickly turned back and began taking my first steps as a free man.

My euphoria was short-lived when realization hit me. I had no money, no food, and no home. Worry filled me and I wondered where I could go at this hour. Suddenly, I remembered one person who didn't have the heart to turn down anyone in need, not even if that person had almost destroyed London. I did regret what I had done. I regretted deceiving those who had trusted me, ruining all those innocent lives, but most of all, for some strange reason I couldn't fathom, I felt worse for what I did to a certain girl than anybody. Flora Reinhold. She was so kind, and I probably shattered what little trust she had in others. Pushing away those thoughts, I nodded my head decisively. I would go to the Professor and ask to stay with him, until I could get back on my feet.

It was well into the night when I reached the house. Everyone must've been asleep, since no lights illuminated the building. I debated whether or not I should wake them up, but quickly made up my mind. My needs were much greater than their need for sleep. I rapped against the door loudly. A light from the upstairs flickered on, and I heard light footsteps pad up to the door. It inched open, and a tired looking Flora poked her head out.

"Is there anything I can help you wi–" she started in a sleepy voice before cutting herself off abruptly. Her dark brown eyes widened with shock as she recognized me. "C-Clive!" she gasped.

"Hello, Flora. Is the Professor available? There's a matter I need to discuss with him."

"No, he's not." she replied tersely.

"What do you mean? Look, I know we're not on the best of terms, but this really can't wait until morning."

"I don't mean he's asleep and doesn't want to be disturbed. I mean he's not here. The Professor and his _apprentice_ have gone on another one of their adventures. I don't know when they'll be back." I wouldn't have thought Flora could say anything with as much scorn as that.

"Ah, I see. Well, then perhaps I could discuss it with you."

She sighed. "What do you want, Clive?"

Seeing that she was going to listen, I straightened up. It was business time.

"I just got out of prison, and I've no where to go. I really don't want to impose, but–"

"Fine. You can use the guest room. We can talk more in the morning, if you want, but you can stay as long as you need." Flora stopped leaning against the doorway and began going inside. I blinked. Grabbing her shoulder, I turned her around so she was facing me.

"That's it? 'Fine'? Don't you want a bunch of reasons why you should even bother letting me stay? Aren't you mad at me? I _kidnapped_ you, for God's sake!"

Flora looked at me in surprise. "I know you feel bad for what you did," she began quietly. "I know what it's like to lose everyone, to be left behind. I can't say I would have done anything as drastic, but Clive, I do understand. And I made up my mind a long time ago to forgive you. So when I say it's fine, it really is." She gave me a small smile. "Now, can you come inside already? I'm quite cold."

Dumbfounded, I followed her in. Maybe I should've been focusing more on what I was going to do to get my life in order. But as Flora showed me my new room, and even as I began to drift off, only one thought ran through my head.

_She understood._

**A/N: Well, here's my first story ever. There's basically no Clive and Flora stories, (and pretty much no PL stories either). I'd really appreciate reviews. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the delicious smell of coffee. Being a prisoner, you don't exactly get the best tasting food, and their coffee might as well have been a few spoonfuls of dirt in a chipped cup of lukewarm water. Wanting to get to the coffee before it was finished, I quickly got up and began to get ready for the day.

I started to walk into the kitchen, but stopped when I saw Flora. She was busy cooking breakfast while humming a cheery little tune. "Good morning" I said.

Apparently, it's a good thing to announce your presence before approaching somebody with a hot pan who had no idea you were there. I'd have to keep that in mind in the future.

Flora yelped in surprise, her hand jerked, and whatever she was making flew out of the pan and sailed onto my head.

Now it was my turn to yelp in surprise. Whatever it was, it was hot, hot, _hot. _And sticky. I tried to pry it off, but it was stuck to my hair. "Clive?" Flora asked uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Hey, that was for breakfast! Do you know how long it took for me to make tha–"

"GET IT OFF!"

"Oh, right!" With Flora's help, the evil thing was finally off. I looked at what Flora had in her hand, and was a bit surprised to see a pancake. A half cooked _pancake. _I didn't know something so small could cause that much pain.

"Pancakes?" I hadn't had those in years.

She nodded. "There's breakfast, if you want." she gestured to the table, where a small breakfast was laid out.

"Thanks" I replied, while pouring a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, I was taken over by that blissful calm only coffee could bring. I know, I drank way too much of the stuff, but I couldn't seem to kick my habit. Not that I wanted to anyways.

I was a bit apprehensive about eating food Flora had made, recalling an earlier conversation with Luke. But I _was _hungry, so I took a bite. "Hey, this is really good! Luke told me you couldn't cook to save your life!"

"He said that? That little tw– oh never mind. Well, next time you see him, tell him I've had nothing but time to practice while they've been away. You can't help but get good at cooking with the amount of practice I've had."

We stopped talking after that. I went about my day, and she went about hers. It was the afternoon when I saw her again. "Clive?" she said quietly.

I put down the paper I had been reading. "Yeah?"

"Oh God, this is embarrassing. I know I said that I didn't want to do everything with you, but I–I've never been out before, and I don't know where anything is here, in the city, I mean, and the Professor's always gone, and he told me not to go out unless I was with someone I knew, but I don't know anyone here, and you know where things are, right? So I was wondering, I mean, you don't have to or anythin–"

"Flora, you're rambling. What do you want?"

"Willyoushowmearoundtown?" she rushed.

"Show you around? Now?" I wasn't sure, but I felt strangely elated at her request to do something with me. "Yeah, I guess I could."

"Thank you, Clive! Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we were heading out into the busy streets of London. Flora's eyes shone with excitement, and I couldn't help but feel a bit excited myself. After showing her where the places she'd probably go to frequently, we began to go home. I turned around to ask Flora if there was anything else she wanted to see, when I saw I was walking alone. "Flora?" I called.<p>

"Here!" came her distant reply.

Following the sound of her voice, I found her looking at a small shop in awe. "Look at this place, Clive!"

"It's an antique store."

"Not just this store, although it's my favorite, but this entire street! It's perfect!"

My eyes scanned the street. It was clustered with little shops, a cafe, a book shop, a bakery, and some boutiques. "It's nice, I guess. Wait a minute, does this mean I've been walking by myself for a whole _street_?" I turned back towards her, only to see she had once again disappeared. "Flora!"

She'd gone into the shop. Sighing, I turned and followed her in.

* * *

><p>"Flora, you've got to stop running off like that." My words fell on deaf ears. Flora was looking at one of the displays, entranced. "Flora?"<p>

I walked up to see what had her attention. On the display was a necklace. It had a gold chain, and a small gold pendant in the shape of an apple. It was quirky, and although it was pretty enough, I didn't see why she was as fascinated as she was.

"Flora? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine" she murmured. "It's just that..." she trailed off.

"What about it?" I asked.

She turned towards me. "Let's go back, Clive. I'm tired and hungry and it's getting late." She then proceeded to drag me out of the shop and pretty much the rest of the way home.

What was with that necklace?

**A/N: New chapter! What _is_ with that necklace, anyhow? I have vague idea of where this story is going to go, but I'm not too sure, so suggestions would be welcome. Please review! I love hearing what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the rest of that week lounging about and relaxing. I also spent the next two weeks after that lounging about and spending time with Flora. That's when I suddenly remembered I couldn't stay here forever, much as I'd like to. But what job could I get? Then, I had possibly the most brilliant idea. Grabbing my coat and hat, I hurried out the door. Or rather, I tried to.

"Oof!" I honestly did not see Flora coming up the steps to the house.

"Oww!" she cried as fell down, and the content of the bags she was carrying spilled all over the steps.

"Sorry, Flora! I'll help you later, but I really have to go!"

I rushed towards the shop, worrying the whole time the place was closed. I had overheard the shopkeeper saying how much he needed help running the place when I accompanied Flora on one of her many trips to her favorite street. I also knew how many people would be looking for a job, especially at this time of year.

Pushing the door open, I saw the familiar face of Mr. Eddie Lampson, the kind old man who ran the antique shop. "Clive! It's good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Mr. Lampson. I heard you wanted some help around the shop, and I really need a job, so I was wondering if I could get the position?"

"Of course! I'm not as young as I used to be, obviously, and taking care of all these antiques is hard work. You'll have to be trained on how to properly clean and handle them, so why don't you start on Monday? We can discuss pay and hours then, my boy. Now, enjoy your weekend, and say hello to Miss Reinhold for me. Alright? Good." He ushered me out the door.

"Thank you, sir!" I called out as I headed back home. The walk was calming, that is, until I remembered I bowled over Flora and didn't even bother to check if she was alright. How ungentlemanly. With a resigned sigh, I entered the house, preparing myself for the lecture Flora would no doubt give me.

* * *

><p>"Clive!" I winced.<p>

"Yes, Flora?"

"Don't 'yes Flora' me! What was that all about? You knocked me down the steps, _and_ ruined all of the groceries I bought! Now we have nothing to eat, and I'm sure as he– er... I am definitely not going to cook for _you_ tonight!"

"Then let's go out to eat. I got a job, at the antique store. Mr. Lampson gave me my first payment in advance, so we can celebrate."

She blinked, her anger completely gone. "You... got a job? Already?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon enough. Here, you go get ready, and we'll leave in half and hour. Sound good?"

Flora's lips were tightly pressed together, and her hands were clenched as she nodded her response. Then she was all smiles again, just like that. Why was she so different a second ago? But I didn't have time to worry about it, and she seemed fine now.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Flora! How long does it take to get ready?" It was getting close to seven o'clock. Our reservation was at half past seven, and it would take time to get there. I wouldn't be surprised if two of them came out of the bathroom.<p>

I turned my head when I heard light footsteps come down the stairs. I nearly choked when I saw Flora. She was wearing a knee-length dark blue silk dress, with a matching hair ribbon.

"Come on, Clive. You promised me dinner, and I'm starving!" Linking her arm through mine, she led me out the door and to the awaiting taxi I had called earlier.

The taxi screeched to a stop in front of a small Italian restaurant. I'd been there before, and it had some of the best pasta I'd ever tasted. We got a nice table, and I was about to suggest what to order when Flora spoke first.

"I got a letter from the Professor today." Oh. So that's why she was upset earlier.

"What did it say?" I asked.

She shrugged. "The usual. 'Dear Flora, I'm so sorry I had to leave on such short notice' 'I'm not sure when I'll be back' 'We miss you'. It's fine really. I don't mind that much this time, being left I mean. It was a good thing for you, too!

"Yeah. Hey, um, Flora? I never really said it, but thank you so much for letting me stay. You've really helped me. I'm going to start looking for a flat tomorr–"

"You don't have to go! Not now, at least. I don't want to be alone again. And-and it's going to be Christmas soon, and I'm going to have to spend it all alone! If you really want to move out, I won't stop you, I don't think I even could, but can't you wait until the New Year?" Her hands gripped the table so hard her knuckles were white.

"Flora" I said gently. "I don't really want to go either. Of course I'll stay. It's been really nice getting to know you."

"Oh thank you Clive! You're my best friend, you know that?"

Best friend. Why did I feel disappointment at those words? Turning back to Flora, who was looking at me expectantly, I quickly wiped off the slight frown on my face, replacing it with an easy smile.

"You too, Flora. You're a really great friend." Man, I was good at hiding my real emotions.

The rest of the meal went by quickly, and Flora and I chatted the entire time. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. We finished eating, and I was about to call a taxi when Flora stopped me.

"Can we walk?" she asked hopefully.

I looked outside doubtfully. "It's starting to snow Flora."

"Exactly! It'll be so pretty, and I brought my coat. Please, Clive?"

"Fine." I knew it would be cold, but I just couldn't bring myself to say no to her.

"Yes!" And with that, we began the trek home.

* * *

><p>We walked in a companionable silence until about half way, when Flora spoke.<p>

"I hate being alone."

I looked at her, surprised to see a frown gracing her normally sunny face. "Care to elaborate?"

She glanced up at me before looking back at her feet. "When I was little, my mother died. Then, my dad got a robot that looked exactly like her. It was scary, the way every movement was exactly like my mother's."

"Wait, a robot?" While preparing for my "Future Luke" guise, I had done extensive research on both Luke and the Professor, but I realized I knew very little about Flora's past.

She smiled at my obvious confusion. "Yes. Bruno was a fantastic engineer. St. Mystere was created entirely by him. The buildings _and_ the people. Anyways, after my father...passed away, I was all alone. I had no one real to talk to. Then, when the Professor and Luke came and got me, I was so happy. I finally thought the loneliness had ended. That's the last time I remember being apple-worthy happy. Now, I'm all alone again."

"You have me." I said quietly.

Flora's head whipped up to look at me questioningly. "I do?"

"You do" I confirmed.

She stopped walking, grabbed my wrist, and threw her arms around my waist. After recovering from the initial shock, my arms slowly rose to rest around her waist.

"Thank you Clive. Thank you so much." She mumbled into my jacket.

"You've got to stop thanking me, Flora. I did nothing. Now come on, it's freezing out here. We're almost home. Oh, and Flora? What did you mean by 'apple-worthy happy'?

She laughed. "It's a little apple-shaped birthmark that shines whenever I'm truly happy. Strange, isn't it?"

"No" I murmured. "Not at all."

We walked the rest of the way with my arm around her shoulders.

**A/N: Hmm, this chapter didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to. Oh! And Mr. Lampson was my my neighbor when I was little. He looked exactly like Martin Crane from _Frasier_, and the character had a dog named Eddie. That's how I got the name for him. Anyhoo, the next chapter will be the Christmas one. I know Christmas is a long ways away, but hey, it's fanfiction. Again, I love getting reviews. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now the holiday season, and I quickly learned that Flora was going to spend every day up until the 25th decorating and baking all sorts of things. For my part, I tested her baking and watched old Christmas movies. Sometimes Flora would join me and we'd have hot chocolate, but we almost always ended up talking rather than watching the film. I also worked at the antique shop, and was surprised to find that I really enjoyed it. Flora would visit, and Mr. Lampson, fond of Flora as he was, would always show her his newest finds, and insist that the three of us had tea. It payed pretty well, too, since you had to be trained in taking care of the goods properly. I couldn't remember the last time everything in my life went as smoothly as it had the past couple of months.

One afternoon, I came home to find no sign of Flora. I brushed it off, assuming she had gone to the grocery for some last minute shopping. But then an hour past, and another. I was beginning to get worried. Then, a cab pulled in front of our house. Out tumbled Flora, carrying what seemed like an endless supply of shopping bags. Noticing me peering out the window, she motioned for me to come outside.

"Flora!" I chided. "Where on earth have you been? Do you know how worried I've been?"

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be concerned. Anyways, can you–"

"Wait." I interrupted. "You didn't think I'd be concerned about you when you're two hours late and I had no idea where you were? Flora, you are my... I mean, I care about you. A lot. So promise me you won't worry me like that again."

"I promise." She said softly. "I-I'm so sorry, Clive. That was rude of me, to say you wouldn't care. I know you do, and I... I do too. I mean, I care about you, not I care about myself. Well, I mean, I _do_, otherwise that would be bad, but I care–"

"Flora! What is it with you and rambling? I get it, don't worry. Now, what did you need?"

"Oh! I went shopping and I have a lot of things, so you have to help carry them in." she said matter-of-factly.

I laughed, then moved to help with the stack of boxes and bags she was struggling with.

"Uh-uh!" she said as she pushed me away. "You go get the tree, these are presents! I don't want the surprise to be spoiled."

"Presents?" Oh God, I'm an idiot, how could I forget to buy presents for her? After all she's done for me, I really am an idiot! Then another thought hit me. "Wait... A tree?"

She just laughed and walked up the path to the house.

* * *

><p>After getting pine needles stuck just about everywhere on me, I managed to get the Christmas tree in the exact spot Flora wanted.<p>

"Perfect!" she chirped happily.

We both went to bed after that, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Then, I heard a faint 'clink', like glass hitting something. I padded out of my room to find Flora decorating the Christmas tree. Obviously, she couldn't sleep either. She was softly singing old Christmas songs while she hung ornate ornaments on the boughs of the tree. Also quite obviously, she didn't expect to see me since she was still dressed in her nightgown, I realized with a blush.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked once she saw me standing there.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She gestured to the tree. "Me too. Well, I just really wanted to decorate the tree. Last year, Luke insisted on helping me, and he basically ruined all the decorations."

"Hey, Flora, I'm sorry you have to spend the holidays without the Professor and Luke. I know you must miss them."

She froze, the ornament in her hand nearly falling. "Don't. Don't apologize." She turned to look at me. "I'm fine, Clive. Really. They are good people, but I don't need someone to take care of me. And I'm not spending it alone. I have you, don't I?

"Yes."

"Good."

She went back to decorating.

* * *

><p>Flora was surprisingly efficient at decorating. The tree was done in no time, and festive wreathes were hung all over. I was about to compliment her work when she disappeared into the kitchen. She returned in a few minutes carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Accepting it gratefully, I moved over on the couch. Flora plopped down next to me with a tired little sigh.<p>

"The tree looks great, Flora." I told her honestly.

She beamed at me. "Really?"

No matter how much she insisted, I knew that all Flora wanted was to be appreciated and taken care of. I smiled at her. "Yeah, really."

We decided to watch an old Christmas movie the rest of the night. Not even half way through, I felt a weight on my shoulder. Flora hadn't been able to stay awake, and she was currently using me as pillow. I debated whether to move her, but she looked so peaceful I left her, and soon drifted off as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and was startled to find someone sleeping next to me. Remembering what happened last night, I slipped of the couch, and gently laid Flora down. When I came back downstairs, she was just starting to wake up.<p>

"I remember watching some of that movie, and drinking hot chocolate, and then nothing."

"Oh, um, I finished the movie, and you had already fallen asleep, so I went to my room." I lied. What was I supposed to say? That had just avoided a very awkward conversation.

"Huh. Well, any plans for today?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, actually. I'll see you this afternoon."

Last night, I came up with the perfect gift Flora. Quickening my pace, I soon reached the quaint shop.

"Mr. Lampson?" I called.

He walked in from the back room. "Clive! I thought I gave you the holidays off!"

"Actually, sir, I came here today as a customer."

"Ah. Well, what would you like?"

"It's a necklace. A gold one, with the apple pendant. The one Flora always looks at when she's here."

"Oh, good choice, my boy! Although, I'm sure she'll go out with you regardless if you have a present or not."

I blushed furiously. Damn, I was a twenty-four-year old and he had me acting like a teenager!

"No, sir, I'm not interested in her– I mean, I'm not going to ask her– Oh, just give me the necklace!"

A few minutes later, I had a neatly wrapped box containing the necklace. After stopping at a few other stores, I returned home with an armful of packages.

Flora opened the door and gasped when she saw the amount of shopping I'd done.

"Goodness, Clive! Do you need help carrying any thing?"

"No, I'm fine. After all," I teased, "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

* * *

><p>Finally, Christmas Day arrived. Both Flora and I were up early, each of us carrying an abundance of boxes and packages.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Clive!" Flora exclaimed as soon as she saw me.

"Merry Christmas Flora." I said with a smile. "Hey, how can you be so chipper this early in the morning without coffee?"

"Who needs coffee on Christmas? And anyways, I knew you'd want your morning coffee, so there's a cup already waiting for you."

I took a sip. "Ahh! You know me so well."

Once I looked relatively awake, Flora grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the tree.

"Presents!" she exclaimed.

Thrusting a pile of gifts onto my lap, she said, "Here, you open yours first."

I opened present after present, each time Flora eagerly awaited my reaction. _Wow_, I thought,_ she really _does_ know me well!_ She had gotten me a new button down charcoal grey coat, a deep blue scarf, a rather large stack of mystery novels, and a watch I'd had my eye on for some time.

"Thanks, Flora! I really love it!"

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

"Now, you open yours."

Flora carefully unwrapped each present; a red silk shawl, tickets to the New Year's Ball, and a dark purple hair ribbon.

"Oh thank you, Clive! I love them! How on earth did you manage to get tickets to for the ball? I've been wanting to go for years! Oh, you'll have to come with me, of course!"

"Of course," I agreed. I was pleased with her reaction, but I still had one more gift for her. Pulling the small box from my pocket, I placed it in Flora's lap. When she looked at me questioningly, I explained.

"This one was special."

As she tugged at the ribbon, I felt my heart start beating faster. What if she didn't like it? What if she thought I hadn't given the gifts much thought? What if– I was startled out of my paranoia when I heard her gasp beside me.

"Oh Clive!" she whispered. "It's beautiful."

I picked it up and began fastening the necklace around Flora's slender throat. "You said you haven't been apple-worthy happy lately," I explained. "So until you feel happy enough for it to shine, maybe this will work."

She touched the pendant that hung just below her collar bones. "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"Trust me, you've done much more for me than _I_ can ever thank you. Now, how about breakfast?"

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of Christmas looking at shops, our feet crunching through the snow. Flora had been delighted when it was announced in the papers that it would be snowing the entire holiday season. As we walked through the threshold of a store, a shopkeeper squealed gleefully.<p>

"Mistletoe!" she exclaimed. "And such a cute couple, too!"

Flora and I simultaneously looked above our heads. Sure enough, there was the deceitful plant hanging on the doorway.

"C'mon!" the shopkeeper prodded. "We haven't all day."

Blushing, Flora leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. She laughed as the customers in the store clapped and cheered, and as the shopkeeper scolded us.

"What was that? That wasn't a kiss!"

"Come now Flora," I said as I tugged her out of the store. "I think we've seen quite enough of this shop."

After walking around more, it became too cold to stay out any longer, so we headed back home to sit by the fireplace and drink tea. We talked and talked late into the night, before we parted and went to our rooms. I was secretly glad the Professor and Luke weren't here. I loved that I had spent a very important day with Flora, and that I was the one she confided in. And although I'm sure the kiss hadn't been more than a tradition to be followed to Flora, I couldn't seem to figure out what exactly it meant to me.

**A/N: I originally was going to include the New Years part too, but then the idea of a ball hit me, so I wanted that to be the focus of the next chapter. I want to thank HarmonicSongx, Velveteen Da Crazy Poppet Lady, and especially Emiri-Chu. Thank you all for helping me improve this story. And Droce, just for being so fun to talk too. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas was over and done with, but we still had New Year's to look forward to. Flora was just ecstatic about the ball, and although I tried my best to hide it, I was pretty excited myself. The New Year's Ball was an event held every year and usually it was attended by London's wealthier class. The Professor was often invited to such events because of his perfect reputation, and many people, especially women, were eager to see him. However, Flora told me, he never attended, and for whatever reason we still don't know.

I knew how much Flora wanted to go, and I knew quite a few people who went to these things often. One of my past acquaintances invited me, and I immediately leaped at the chance. It was a black tie event, so both of us needed to go shopping for new clothes. I got a plain, though rather expensive, black suit, but I still had no clue as to what Flora had decided on. She had returned home carrying a bag from some fancy boutique she liked to go to, and she adamantly refused to show me the contents of the bag.

Soon, the day of the ball arrived. Based on our last 'date', I expected Flora to take even longer, and was surprised when she came down the stairs just after me.

"I had a head start." she said upon seeing my expression.

That's when I actually saw what she was wearing. It was strapless, and floated out slightly at her waist. The deep maroon silk brought out her eyes perfectly, and there was silver beading on the top of the dress. Her hair was tied back low with a silver ribbon, and it curled over her shoulder. She was absolutely beautiful. It was then, I realized, I _loved_ her. The sudden awareness of the feeling crashed over me like a wave.

"Clive?" Flora frowned at me, concern in her dark eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Flora." The sudden need to tell her overwhelmed me, and I commanded my brain to focus enough to form a coherent sentence. "Flora. I need to tell you–"

"Clive! That'll have to wait, we're going to be late." In the rush that ensued, the boldness that had overcome me earlier left as quick as it had come.

* * *

><p>I glanced at Flora's face as we pulled up to the party. Her eyes widened in excitement.<p>

"We're here! We're really here."

As soon as we entered, Flora caught the attention of several males. I resisted the urge to growl at them. I was about to ask Flora to dance, when a woman wearing lots of makeup and a ridiculously short dress stepped between me and Flora, and tried to initiate a conversation. I glanced at Flora, who looked surprised, and then, as the woman grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor, a bit disappointed. Seeing her crestfallen expression, I was about to push my way through the crowd to get back to her, when a man, slightly younger than me approached Flora and asked her to dance. She gave a final glance in my direction before placing her hand in his, allowing herself to be led away.

After a few minutes of dancing, I excused myself from her, whose name I still did not know, and nor did I care to learn it. I was about to find Flora, when I saw her still dancing with that boy, a smile gracing her face. Instead of marching straight over there, I took a small detour to the bar. Knocking back a drink, I then proceeded to where Flora was.

Tapping the boy on the shoulder, I nodded my head towards Flora. "Do you mind if I..."

I must have looked slightly threatening, because the boy quickly let go of Flora, pushing her towards me. "Oh, no! You can have her!"

Smirking, I looked back at Flora. She looked annoyed. Maybe the alcohol in my system was making me more bold, but I bowed low in front of her, extending my hand out.

"May I have this dance?" I said in my most gentlemanly voice.

Flora could never stay mad at me for long, and her angry mask was slipping. Her mouth twitched up into a smile, and soon she was laughing. She moved closer to me, letting me put my arm around her slim waist, and we began to dance. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I had to fight down the thrill it gave me, lest I lose all ability to speak properly. I couldn't afford to mess this up. The countdown to the New Year was starting.

_10_

I cleared my throat, prompting Flora to look up at me. "You know, I made a resolution."

_9_

She nodded. "That's good."

_8_

"Will you tell me what it was?" she asked.

_7_

We continued to sway around, the music becoming fainter as people began cheering.

_6_

"I made a resolution," I began.

_5_

"To tell someone who means a lot to me, how I feel."

_4_

Her eyes widened.

_3_

"Who... who is this person?"

_2_

Taking a deep breath, I looked straight into her soft brown eyes.

_1_

"You" I answered.

_0_

Tilting her chin, I pulled her close and gently pressed my lips against hers as fireworks exploded above our heads. She melted into my arms, and to my great surprise, she returned my kiss. My heart soared, I couldn't ever remember being this happy. As we finally pulled away, I whispered those three little words I had been dying to say.

"I love you, Flora."

Suddenly, on her neck, a small apple-shaped birthmark began to shine brightly. I smiled at her in awe.

She beamed back at me. Pulling me back to her, she said, "And I love you too." before kissing me again.

**A/N: Aww. I liked the part with the countdown. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really like getting feedback. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and review. I love hearing what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

We called a taxi to come take us home since Flora could barely keep her eyes open. Even though we had spent the better part of the evening dancing and eventually kissing, I still wasn't absolutely sure if we were 'together'. As I sat next to her, I debated whether or not it would be acceptable to put my arm around her, but the decision was taken off my hands. Flora immediately snuggled under my arm, and I couldn't help but think how _natural_ everything felt. Being with her, kissing her, and just the idea of Flora and me together seemed so perfect. The taxi stopped in front of our house, but Flora was fast asleep. Scooping her up, I carried her up the path and into the darkened house. Taking her up to her room just didn't seem right to me, so I laid her down on the couch. I turned and was about to sneak away when I felt a tug on my jacket.

"Stay." she commanded in a sleepy voice.

Grinning stupidly, I complied. She curled up next to me, and the thought that I'd wake up to her the next morning was all I could do to still my excitement and finally fall asleep. I couldn't think of a single thing that would ruin what we had.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I heard some strange noises at the door, but brushed them aside and went back to sleep. Or rather, I tried to, but I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. Opening my eyes, I realized what could ruin what would have been the best morning of my life.<p>

Bloody Hershel Layton. Professor of archaeology and a puzzle master, was standing over the couch, looking at me with a mixture of confusion, anger, and something else I wasn't sure of.

"P-Professor!" I stammered. It was then I understood the severity of the situation. Professor Layton, after a long journey, comes home to find his adopted daughter in the arms of a man who'd up until recently, been locked away in prison. Although Flora had told me a hundred times over that I was _not_ a bad person at all, and that I should not be referred to as an ex-convict and that I really was a gentleman, I knew that in Professor Hershel Layton's eyes, I was the prisoner who he'd caught wrapped around his daughter as she slept. My arm had been strung over Flora's waist, pulling her close to me, but I quickly pulled it back. I knew the whole scene looked suspicious, since both my tie and jacket were strewn over the room along with Flora's coat and shoes.

"Clive Dove." he said. I'm not sure if he meant to, but I was getting some serious just-you-wait-til-we're-alone-Dove-I-will-murder-you vibes from him. "Care to explain what on earth you are doing in my house with Flora?"

"Oh sir, you see–"

It was at that moment Flora decided to wake up. "Good morning, Clive. Last night was fun– P-Professor!"

Oh dear God, I was dead.

* * *

><p>The Professor had allowed us both to get ready before coming downstairs to explain. Flora and I sat on once sofa, and Layton sat on the armchair across from us. He sipped his tea. It felt like an interrogation, and believe me, I knew what those were like.<p>

"Professor, I can explain everything." Flora said. "You see, Clive got out... out of prison, and had no where to go, so I let him stay here."

Layton nodded. "Then it makes sense why he was living here, but shouldn't he have already moved out by now? I'm assuming he's been here at least three months, that's plenty of time to get back on your feet, is it not?"

Flora faltered for a minute before she spoke again. "It is, and he's had a job almost since he got here. He stayed because I wanted him to. Because I was all alone here and he was the only person I knew!"

"Flora, you know we can't take you along. It's dangerous, and no place for a young lady."

"But it's fine for you to take Luke! I don't care anymore, Professor. I don't care that you don't take me along. I have Clive now. All I ask is that you tell me when you're leaving."

The Professor looked shocked. It was a while before he regained his composure. "I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon. Now, Flora dear, why don't you help Luke with our luggage?" His tone made it clear that this was not a suggestion.

She reluctantly got up from the couch and went outside with Luke. Was it just my paranoia acting up again, or did the blue midget have a smug air about him, like he was happy I was going to get chewed out by the Professor. I didn't have much time to dwell in those thoughts, since Layton cleared his throat, indicating he was going to speak.

"Clive Dove. You explain what you were doing last night with Flora now." He said coldly.

"We went to the New Year's Ball together, I got her tickets for Christmas, and I knew she'd always wanted to go." I purposefully added those little details to show him that _I_ was the one Flora loved, that _I _was the one she shared all those important memories with. "And when we came home we were tired and fell asleep on the couch. That's it."

"Flora's a child, Clive! How could you take advantage of her?"

"Sir, Flora's seventeen, and she'll be eighteen in May. I'm not taking advantage of her. We both really care about each other and want to be together."

"Unacceptable. I will not allow it."

"Professor, I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for your permission. Neither is Flora. All we want is your blessing, but if you won't even give that to the person who makes Flora happy, then I'm starting to wonder if you're really looking for what's best for her."

"You-you think you know what's good for her? I've been taking care of her, I'm practically her father!"

"No, Professor Layton. You're not. And Flora doesn't think of you as her father, either. She's just too polite to say so. Now, I won't impose on you any longer, and I have enough money to buy a flat. But you can't get in the way of me and Flora."

With that, I got up. "I'll go get my things now." I stepped into the room I had called my own for the past few months. As I was angrily jamming things into my bags, I felt a presence in the doorway.

"What do you want, Luke?"

"Oh, nothing. I just don't understand how you think _you_ have a chance with _Flora_."

"Feeling a bit jealous, are we now?" I smirked. "So, you're insinuating that you do?"

"W-what?" he stumbled out. "I never said that!"

"Huh, I thought that the great Professor Layton's apprentice would know that insinuate means to say something in an indirect way. Obviously, you didn't say that."

"You-you know what, Dove? We all know what a crazy madman you are and–"

"Really, Luke. 'Crazy madman' is awfully repetitive. You should work on your grammar and vocabulary."

He glared at me, but I could tell his confidence was running out. "Listen, we know you're going to leave Flora. I was talking to her outside, and she actually seemed happy. After all she's been through, it's a miracle she can even smile. But you, you're going to be the final blow. You'll break her into so many pieces no one will ever be able to put her back together."

That was _it_. I grabbed his collar and slammed him against the door. "You shut your mouth. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about. You could never, ever understand what she's been through. Not you, and not Layton, either. I couldn't hurt Flora. And I'm not sure I can say the same about you and your beloved Professor." I let him go. He slumped against the wall, completely shocked.

Grabbing my things, I walked back into the living room. Flora was sitting next to Layton, her head in her hands. He was awkwardly trying to comfort her. I nodded to the Professor before heading out. Flora pushed Layton off her, racing out the door and straight into my arms.

"Hey," I kissed the top of her head. "We're still going to see each other, you know. I actually had my eye on a flat, and I'll be all moved in by tomorrow. You'll visit me then, right?"

She sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Clive. I didn't think they'd give you such a hard time. They had no right to do that."

"Flora, they're just worried about you."

"And taking away the one person who has truly made me happy is going to make everything better?" she scoffed. "More like for them."

"Flora, it isn't like you to be like this. It wasn't like the Professor or Luke to act the way they did earlier. They were just shocked, that's all. You'll see, they'll come around."

She nodded. "You're right. I know! You can invite us to your new flat! Like a housewarming party. Here, you call them. How about on Saturday? Yup, that should work."

That wasn't what I had in mind, actually.

**A/N: The Professor and Luke will be all back to normal next chapter. Oh! And if Clive had a regular job, wouldn't you think he'd be a lawyer? That's what I think, and he really can't work at the antique store any longer. But how would I introduce that concept into the story? Like, he'd already have a degree in law and everything. Let me know what you guys think! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was safe to say I was less than thrilled about my sudden housewarming party. But I did want to make amends with both the Professor and Luke. Not so much Luke, though. I still hadn't forgiven the midget for saying I'd leave Flora. Why on earth would I leave the one person who truly understood me?

I had gotten a small flat that was located between the antique shop and the Professor's house, and I was actually quite fond of it already. I had been all moved in yesterday, but Flora couldn't come to visit. She said the Professor insisted she spend some time with them before she went to see me. Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialed their number.

"Hello?" Luke answered the phone.

"Oh, hey Luke, is the Professor available?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him for you." he mumbled. I could tell he was feeling guilty for saying those things. Either that or Flora had 'talked' to him.

"Professor Layton speaking."

"Hello, Professor. This is Clive Dove. I was wondering if–"

"Before you continue, I must apologize for my behavior the other day. _That _was unacceptable. Both Luke and I were shocked to see you... with Flora, and also quite tired from our journey. I know it's not an excuse, no gentleman should ever say such things, but I do hope you'll forgive us."

"Of course, Professor!" That went better than expected! "Actually, I was wondering if you, Luke, and Flora would like to come to my place for supper on Saturday night. A bit of a housewarming party, you could say."

"That would be wonderful. We look forward to seeing you."

Well, that was done. Now all I had to do was discuss with Flora what she should make for din– Oh wait.

I can't cook, and she's going to be my guest for dinner. Huh. That's going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>Thursday came, and I knew Luke would be at school and Layton would be at work. I headed over to the Professor's house, and was warmly greeted by Flora.<p>

"I'm so glad you came!" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We haven't seen each other in two days, yet we're acting like it's been years." I said as I kissed her softly.

"Because that's what it felt like. Now come inside."

I sat down in the kitchen, and Flora soon joined me with a tea tray.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What makes you think I need to ask you anything?"

"Well, you just said ask and I said talk, and I just know you."

"Huh. Well, I... I need some help."

"Go on."

"I can't cook." I blurted.

Flora shrugged. "I know, but what does that have to do– Ohhh."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh I know! I could teach you" she offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Can't you do it?" I pleaded.

"You know, the Professor and Luke are still positive I can't cook. He always insists that I stay out of the kitchen."

"They're crazy! They have no idea what they're missing."

The flattery seemed to do the trick. "Alright. I'll do it." She grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled down a list.

Shoving the paper into my hands, she sent me out to the shops. "Buy all of those things. I'll come in the morning on Saturday, okay?"

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived much faster than I expected. I nervously paced in front of the door, waiting for Flora to come. As to why I was so nervous, I wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was because I wanted to impress Layton, to show I was good enough for Flora, which was strange since I had made a big show of making sure he knew I didn't care if he gave his permission or not. Huh. I was startled out of my contemplating when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, I was greeted by a cheery Flora.<p>

"Did you get the stuff? We have to start now, since the Professor expects me back in a few hours. I told him I was going for a walk, maybe I'd do some shopping, and I said I was going to visit you."

Soon enough, the entire flat was filled with the delicious smell of whatever Flora was making. I walked into the kitchen, standing behind Flora, before wrapping my arms around her small waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be doing something productive?" she said.

"This _is_ productive." I insisted.

Flora laughed as she resumed her stirring. "The food will be ready soon. I have to go now, Clive."

She removed the pot from the stove, before giving me very specific directions on when to take out the food, and how to reheat it properly. "I know how to use a microwave, Flora." I grumbled.

"No, silly! You can't put it in the _microwave._ Oh, give me it! I'll do it."

It was already time for Flora to leave, and after a quick kiss goodbye, she grabbed her coat and headed back to the Professor's.

* * *

><p>As I spent about an hour of obsessively straightening cushions and brushing imaginary crumbs off my clothes, the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, I plastered a welcoming smile on my face, then opened the door to reveal Professor Layton, his blue shadow, and Flora.<p>

"Professor! I'm glad you could make it. Come inside!"

Layton stepped inside, but Luke stayed back, ushering Flora in before him. "You go first, Flora."

She smiled, ruffling his hair. "Thanks, Luke."

He blushed a bit and puffed out his chest proudly. "No problem, Flora! That's what a gentleman does."

Stupid sucking up blue midget getting attention–

"Clive." Flora said warmly once the others had seated themselves in the living room.

"Flora! Come sit." whined Luke.

"I'm just putting my coat away." she called back. Turning to me, she said, "And you. Stop looking so awkward. Would it kill you to smile?"

"What? I totally was smiling." I protested.

"No, that's one of your fake smiles, you always do that when you're nervous or upset." she said it like a fact. "Now stop worrying! I had a long chat with the Professor, and he really does like you. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

After we sat and tried to make small talk, it was finally time to eat. Flora had helped put everything on the table, and it looked quite good.

"Wow, this smells great!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, I can't wait to try it," Layton agreed. It seemed he reverted back to his gentlemanly manners completely.

"Oh, I forgot the salad in the kitchen," Flora said, "I'll just go get it."

We all began piling our plates with the various dishes Flora had made.

"It must've taken you a long time to make all this, Clive. I didn't know you could cook!" Luke said. His plate was nearly filled with twice as much food as the rest of us.

"Oh, I can't cook."

"So you bought all this?"

"Actually, Flora made this." Both the Professor and Luke went rigid, their forks frozen on the way to their mouths. Ignoring them, I tucked in.

"Do you not have any taste buds?" Luke hissed.

"Just a second ago you were saying how good everything smelled." I pointed out.

"Well, that's before I knew Flora had–" he cut himself off as Flora returned with the salad.

"Here you go!" she chimed before sitting down.

Flora and I both starting eating, and Layton, ever the gentleman, bravely took a bite. The look of complete surprise on his face was priceless. "Flora, this is excellent! We, uh, always assumed you weren't as... proficient in the kitchen as others. Why didn't you tell us you could cook well?"

"Like you said, you assumed I couldn't." She shrugged. "And you weren't around very much to try it, anyways."

An awkward silence fell upon the table. Deciding to break the tension, I cleared my throat. I'd wanted to wait to tell Flora first, but now was as good a time as ever. "As you know," I began. "I've been working at the antique shop. Much as I like it, I don't think that would be a good career path. So, I've gotten a job as a lawyer!"

I waited for the congratulations and applause. My expectations were met with silence. Finally, Layton spoke up.

"A lawyer? My boy, you do know that you have to have degree and qualifications in order to be a practicing lawyer, don't you?"

"I do. And I have all those things."

"Wow, Clive, that's so cool!" Luke blurted. He seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to be mad at me.

"When were you a lawyer, Clive?" the Professor asked.

"Oh, I've had the degree and qualifications for a while, but I never really had to work. I had lots of money at my disposal, but after... the um, incident a few years ago, I, well, you know."

He nodded. "Well, that's excellent news. You'll have a fine career in that for sure, Clive."

So I had Layton and Luke on my side, but surprisingly, Flora hadn't said a word. She sat silently, her mouth tight lipped and her face stony. Seeing everyone looking at her expectantly, she quickly straightened up. "Congratulations." she muttered. Then, attempting to smile, she insisted that she clear the table. The Professor was very interested in law, so we spent the rest of the evening talking about the various cases he knew of. Which, of course, happened to be quite a lot of them.

Just as I realized I was actually enjoying myself, the Professor said it was getting late, and he probably should be leaving.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, my boy. And good luck with the new job!"

"Yeah, it was fun, Clive." Both waved as they headed over to the car, and it dawned on me that he was allowing me to talk privately with Flora.

I found her, still in the kitchen. "Do you want to tell me why you're not happy?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I'm happy for you, I really am, Clive. It's just that we're already seeing less of each other, and I know how busy lawyers get. When are we ever going to have time for us?" she asked in a small voice.

"Flora, do you think I like not being able to see you whenever I want?" I pulled her close, trying to convey how much I _needed_ her. "I will always, always have time for you. And I think I have a solution to that problem." I held her at arm's length as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Flora, stop staying at the Professor's, and come live with me."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This story has become a bit bothersome to write, so there will only be maybe a chapter or two more. As always, I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions! Oh, and a big thank you to Samari45 for editing this.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Flora, stop staying at the Professor's, and come live with me."_

Flora's eyes widened with shock. She pulled out of my grasp, her eyes cast down. "Oh Clive. I-I can't." she stuttered.

I looked at her with a confused expression. "No? Wait, why? I thought we were happy together."

"And I am happy." she said quickly. "Happier than I've ever been. But, I don't want to have to live off another person. I've had to do it with the Professor, and I'm tired of waiting at home."

"You won't have to! You can go out whenever, you know that Flora!" I said. My voice sounded so desperate. When did I become like that?

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I know I could, but I want to make my own living. I want to have a job, my own house."

"Oh." was all I could say. I had honestly thought she'd say yes in an instant. Did I really misjudge her that much? And I thought I knew everything about her.

Flora seemed to sense my doubts, since she said, "I love you Clive. I love being with you." She rested her hand on my arm. "But now is just not a good time. It's a bit too fast."

I nodded, numbly. Nothing she said really stuck with me, except for the part when she said no. She fiddled with her scarf before turning to the door. "I should go. I'll- We'll see each other soon."

She walked briskly to the awaiting car, not looking back. The car started, and with a rumble they were off, disappearing down the street.

* * *

><p>The next few months were a blur. Flora and I did see each other, but usually only on the weekends, and even then the visits were short. Work took up a lot of time for me, and Flora had taken over at the antique shop, so we could really only stop for coffee. I quickly learned not to bring up moving in with me, since every time I tried she got flustered and suddenly had to leave, murmuring some excuse. It was a casual relationship, and although we had fun, I still wanted something more.<p>

Soon it was May, and Flora's birthday was coming up soon. I knew the Professor and Luke were planning something for her eighteenth, and they had encouraged me to come, but I still wasn't sure as to what I would get her.

The Saturday her birthday fell on soon arrived, and we all gathered at the Professor's house. Flora did have her own flat, but she had come to stay with the Professor the previous day. We had set up an elaborate brunch, and when Flora descended down the stairs, we all greeted her with a rather loud "Happy birthday!"

She seemed startled at first, but then she just laughed as Luke launched himself into her arms. "I made you breakfast, Flora- er, I mean, I helped the Professor make you breakfast!" he corrected.

Flora ruffled his hair, gently prying him off her. "Thanks, Luke. It smells great." He beamed at her compliment.

As we went to sit down, Layton went ahead of us, and the midget scurried after him. Falling back a bit, I grabbed Flora's arm, pulling her close. "Looks like you have a fan." I murmured.

She lightly slapped my hand away. "Oh hush. He's like a brother to me." Then, wrapping her arms around my neck, she went on her tip-toes, "You, on the other hand." she said, and kissed me. Breaking apart, her face flushed, she laughed breathlessly. "I've missed you, Clive."

Luke and the Professor were already seated, and Luke pouted when he saw Flora. "What was holding you guys up?" Flora blushed when the Professor raised an eyebrow, a knowing look on his face. The rest of the meal went by uneventfully, with idle chatter. Layton was particularly interested in how my lawyer work was doing, and I suspected he still thought I wasn't really one. After presents were given and I thought I would scream if Luke uttered one more word about baseball, the Professor cut off Luke's ramble as politely as he could, and turned to Flora.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day, my dear? Any plans?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I actually didn't think about it much."

I brightened up at this, seeing a perfect opportunity to talk to Flora. "Well, if you don't, how about I take you out? We'll have lunch and whatever else you want to do."

Flora smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"But Flora!" Luke whined. "I still have to show you the rest of my baseball–"

"You can do that when I come home, okay?" She interrupted, trying to dissuade him from talking any more.

And with that, we were off.

* * *

><p>At Flora's insistence, we immediately set out to the shops, and after a good few hours, we left with an armful of bags. We bought sandwiches at a cafe, then went to the park to eat. The rest of the time, we spent talking, until the sun started to set.<p>

Flora sighed happily. "Thank you so much for today, Clive. It's been the best birthday I've had, and this sunset! It's perfect, isn't it?"

I nodded. We sat quietly for a few minutes, until I decided I should go ahead and tell her before I lost my nerve. "Flora?"

"Hmm?"

"You know last time I, er, asked you about moving in, you said you didn't want to have to live off someone else." I began. Flora's head jerked up, I had her full attention now.

"Clive," she started.

"I know, just let me finish, okay?" I rushed. "And I understand that, now. But Flora, I miss living with you. So, what if _we_ had a house? Not mine, not yours, but ours?"

Her eyes widened in shock, and I felt a strong sense of déjà vu. I braced myself for her refusal."O-ours?" she said slowly.

"Yeah." I said. I couldn't see what she thought, her face was blank, so I quickly backtracked. "I mean, I haven't picked one, I just set aside money to buy one, but it's for you, I mean, for _us,_ because we'd both-"

I was interrupted when I found Flora's soft lips pressed tightly against mine. She pulled back, a mischievous gleam in her dark eyes. "Clive, you're rambling." she said, repeating the phrase I'd often said to her.

"Wait." I said. "Does this mean you want to?"

She laughed happily. "Yes, Clive!"

My face broke into a stupid grin. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"Ah, well," she said, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You see, last time, the Professor was very busy with work, and Luke, well, he's still young, so I wanted to be there for him. It just wasn't the right time." she explained. "But now, I realized how much I missed being able to see you every day, and it just feels… _right._"

"But I thought you said you wanted to-" I tried to protest, although I wasn't sure why. It didn't really matter what the reason was that she declined my first offer, because now she said yes.

"Yes, I did want my own place, but I miss sharing a house. It just didn't feel like home. And I knew the only way it would is if you were there with me. The Professor's house never felt like home either, although I did like living with them. The only time when that place was the closest to a home for me was when you were there."

I smiled at her words, and all the stress from work seemed to vanish. "Whenever I'm with you, that's home." I said truthfully.

"Aww, who knew you'd be such a sweet person?" she teased, snuggling back into my arms.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm not. That's only for you."

"I'm good with that." she said with a satisfied nod.

We sat, watching the last of the sun go down, a calm feeling settling around us. I wished that feeling would last, but how calm can things be when you're going house-hunting with your girlfriend?

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait! I just wasn't feeling motivated, and I wasn't feeling well, either. But I feel really encouraged, and the story should be finished by the end of August. Thank you to all who have reviewed, they _really_ mean a lot to me, and I love hearing what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

I let out a long sigh. We had gone looking at another potential house, and once again, we weren't any closer to buying than we were when we first started. Flora shifted in her seat next to me, placing her hand on my arm. "I'm sure we'll find it soon, Clive." she said comfortingly. "It's just that, none of these are 'the one', you know? I want our house to be perfect, and well, none of them have been even close."

"Yeah. Well, this one could be it." I said as we pulled into the driveway of yet another house. Upon closer inspection, we saw that it had chipped paint, a broken fence, and almost no windows. "Or maybe not."

Seeing the yard full of weeds, Flora wrinkled her noise. "Definitely not." she agreed.

After spending most of the day looking at houses but with no success, both Flora and I were exhausted. "Let's just call it a day." she pleaded. I nodded, and we began the drive home. Normally, Flora was rather chatty, but today she sat in silence, staring out the window blankly.

"Hey. You alright?" I asked concernedly.

"I'm just fed up. We've been looking for how long now? About a month? And we're still looking." she grumbled.

"I know. And I also know that we'll find it."

Suddenly, Flora sat up quickly. "Clive," she began, "Do you know where we are? I don't recognize any of the streets."

"Of course-" It was then that I actually looked at the street names. Flora groaned, rubbing her temples. "Great." she muttered.

I started driving around, trying to find a road I knew. Another hour and a half of driving brought no results, and both of us were irritable, jumping at any chance to blame the other.

"Why don't we, you know, stop and ask for directions? That's what most people do when their lost." she groused.

"No." I said through gritted teeth. I wasn't sure why I said that, because asking for directions actually sounded like a good idea now. All of a sudden, our car hit something, and then I heard the distinct sound of air rushing out of a tire. Stepping out to assess the damage, I groaned when I saw the flat. Flora came out, glaring at me.

"This is your fault!" she snapped. "You had to go see that last house, even though I said I didn't want to! Specifically because it was too far away from where we live now! I _knew _this would happen." As soon as the words were out, she instantly clapped a hand over her mouth, gasping.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I said that to you! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, you know that, right?" she carried on, apologizing profusely. It was just such a Flora-like thing to do. Maybe it was because of the ridiculous situation we were in, or maybe because it was late and I was tired and hungry, but I doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize here!" she huffed. I smiled, wrapping an arms around her. "What?" she said suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I have you in my life." I said. "Now, let's go ask someone for directions." I held out my hand. She took it, holding it tightly.

"What about the car?" she asked.

I shrugged. "We'll get it towed? I just want to get home right now, even if I have to hitchhike with some strange creep that-"

"Stop, Clive! Now I'm all jumpy and it's dark!" she said, and she clung to me even more, I noted a bit smugly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you!" I called back to the man who had been kind enough to give me and Flora a lift back into the city. Flora had wanted to walk the rest of the way, and I agreed. We were walking for a few minutes, when suddenly Flora stopped. I turned, following her gaze, until it fell into my sight.<p>

"Oh-" she started.

"Wow." I finished.

"It's perfect." she breathed.

It _was _perfect. A cottage style, white-picket-fence kind of house. I looked at her, and she nodded. Hand in hand, we walked up the path to the door, knowing that this would be our new home. We managed to get there just as the realtor was closing up, as there had been an open house earlier. The woman jumped, startle at our sudden appearance. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"We want to buy this house." Flora blurted.

The woman looked at us skeptically. "You want to buy it? Aren't you two a bit young to be out this late, let alone buying something like a house?"

"We have money, if that's what you're referring to. We'll buy it right now, if you'll let us." I said.

She sighed. "Fine. This house wasn't going to be sold anytime soon, anyways." she muttered, while rummaging around in her briefcase. "Where are those documents? I had them just now… Aha!" she said in triumph, producing a stack of papers. A few signatures later, the house was ours.

* * *

><p>A week later, we were completely moved in. And Flora had decided another housewarming party was needed, and this time I agreed. Layton was a bit shocked when we told him we'd found a house, but soon congratulated us. Luke pouted at first, since our house was decidedly farther away from the Professor's house than Flora's flat had been, but when Flora said, "Now Luke, you know a true gentleman-"<p>

The word 'gentleman' immediately had him straightened out. It was like a command for him. The sudden image of Luke as a dog filled my head. I shook my head. I did _not _want to think about that.

"Right! Sorry, Flora, what I meant to say was that I'm really happy for you both!" he quickly said.

As we showed them around, I leaned down to whisper, "You didn't even know what you were going to say after the 'true gentleman' part, did you?" I accused.

She laughed. "Nope. But I knew it didn't matter."

After the Professor had seen the house, he said, "I must say, Flora, you've done extremely well. This is a wonderful home."

Flora beamed. "Thank you, Professor!"

Soon, it was time for them to leave, but this time Flora stayed behind with me. We had found our home.

**A/N: Only one more chapter left! Pleeease let me know what you think. Reviews don't take much time, but they do mean a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

_10 years later_

"Please eat." I begged. The boy in question only responded by swatting my hand away, spilling food all over the table. Flora walked up, tutting.

"You know, three years should have been enough to learn how to feed him." she remarked. Pushing me away, she grabbed the spoon. "Here, baby. See? It's yummy!" she coaxed. Of course, he immediately opened his mouth, eating without a fuss.

"Hey! Why does he only do that for you?" I asked.

She laughed, picking our son up, placing a kiss on his soft cheek. "Because he loves his mommy!"

"What about dad?" I smirked.

"I think he's still upset because you took his socks. You know how much he loves his socks! Both of you do, actually. What is with that?"

I shrugged, wiggling my sock-covered toes at her. "Socks are amazing."

She began putting his coat on, "Come now. We have to drop him off at the Professor's soon, or we'll be late."

I nodded. "Oh, and Mr. Lampson said he must have us for tea soon. I told him we'd arrange something. Can we stop by quickly?"

She groaned. "I completely forgot about that! Yeah, we'll have to go."

We arrived at the store a few minutes later, Mr. Lampson calling out to us. "Ah! There you are, Miss Reinhold- ha, I mean Mrs. Dove."

"Really, Eddy. We've been married five years now." she teased while embracing the old man. Flora was probably the only person who called him by his first name.

They quickly struck up conversation, and I had to cut in. "Flora, the Professor? You're the one who didn't want to be late!" I reminded.

"Oh yes. Sorry, Eddy. I've got to go. But we'll see you on Thursday, yes?"

Mr. Lampson nodded. "Three o'clock!"

* * *

><p>Soon, the familiar sight of the Professor's house came into view. Layton had become quite the doting grandfather, spoiling the boy shamelessly. He opened the door, greeting us all warmly. "Flora, dear, you're looking wonderful!" he complimented, pulling her into a hug.<p>

"It's good to see you, Professor." she said.

Turning to me, he shook my hand. "And Clive! Everything's well?"

I smiled. "Yes, Professor."

Suddenly, there was a rustle behind Flora, and a small head poked out, a hand clutching Flora's skirt.

The Professor's face broke into a huge smile. "James! There's my little boy!"

His shyness quickly left, and he ran to Layton. "Grandpa! D'ya have those cookies still?"

Flora rolled her eyes. "Men. Always thinking about food."

All three of us turned to her with a reproachful, "Hey!"

"We had best be heading out now. You'll be fine with him, Professor?" Flora asked, a hint of worry in her voice. It was the first time we'd be leaving James, but we hadn't gone out without him for a while.

"Oh yes. Uncle Luke's visiting, too." Layton said.

"I didn't know he was in town! You make sure he calls me, alright?"

"Of course. Bye, have a great time!" he said with a cheerful wave.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the park, by the large oak tree that stood at the top of a hill. It was our favorite spot, and with the moonlight streaming through the leaves, it was truly beautiful. Flora sighed contentedly next to me, her head resting on my chest. "This is nice."<p>

I nodded my agreement. We had gone for dinner, to the restaurant we'd had our first 'date'. I smiled at the memory. It was still a bit hard to believe that my life was this perfect.

"Hmm? What're you smiling about, Mister Dove?" she asked teasingly.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mrs. Dove." I said, kissing her head.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's company, when I suddenly got up, dusting off my coat. Flora looked up at me questioningly.

"You know, we still have a whole night before we have to pick up James." I said casually.

Her eyes widened, and her shocked expression was quickly replaced with a coy smile. "Right you are." she agreed. We ran back to the car, hand in hand, laughing as we tripped and stumbled.

Both of us had been lost, misunderstood. But then, when we found each other, it was like finding your other half. We were finally understood.

We were finally home.

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. I'd love to hear what you think of it. Please review! On a side note, I was thinking of starting another Clive/Flora story. Anyhoo, this was really fun to write, and thank you to all who have reviewed.**


End file.
